Quebre
by Pumpkin bells
Summary: Os desejos de Sirius Black começavam no mesmo ponto em que seu carinho terminava.


Disclaimer: se Hp me pertencesse eu estaria nesse momento escrevendo fics?

A mente de Sirius Black estava perto de virar névoa. A impossível temperatura beirava os quarenta graus, no final daquele verão – seu sexto final de verão em Hogwarts-. Passou a mão pelo cabelo liso e escuro, nem tentou prestar atenção no pequeno professor na ponta da sala, gesticulador e minúsculo.

A luz quente batia no chão. Enchia a sala, tudo ficava brilhante e mais confuso. As respirações ficavam mais pesadas, barulhentas.

Suspirou, pois só conseguia pensar nela. As madeixas eram tão escuras quanto as suas, estavam presas em um coque displicentemente mal feito. Os olhos azuis correram do professor sem nenhum remorso, encontrando a janela mais próxima. Fitou os jardins do castelo, e foi a vez do sorriso encontrar seus lábios vermelhos e grossos. Ela suava como Sirius, no meio daquele inferno as gotas dançavam em sua testa, em seu pescoço...

Ela desabotoou mais um botão de sua camisa para se livrar da onda de calor. Ela afrouxara a gravata vermelha e dourada, que enroscava seu pescoço como Sirius gostaria de fazer.

Uma garota loira da Lufa-lufa chamou-a e cochichou. Ela respondeu sem pensar em como Sirius se sentiria, sem pensar que alguém ouviria. Respondeu que estava excitada com a nova temporada de quadribol.

Excitada.

Ela não sabia o poder que aquela palavra tinha em uma mente a um passo de vaporizar. Sirius mordeu o lábio inferior porque ele estava excitado de uma maneira que ele desejava que ela estivesse. Mandava seus olhares continuamente. E mais. E a aula inteira.

Ele não estava apaixonado por Marlene. O amor era muito complicado. Já ele, era simplista. Ele a desejava, pois a natureza do desejo é primária, a mistura do benefício e do uso no momento menos absurdo.

O Black de dezesseis anos sentiu um puxão na camisa e virou-se. O velho anão estendia sua varinha e mirava-o com superioridade, mas não se importou.

Porque Marlene rira, cruel, doce, irônica, sincera.

Sensual, inocente.

Sirius era humano, por isso a desejava. Sirius a desejava, por isso era humano.

Ele encostou-se na parede, até esta estava quente. Parecia queimar suas costas, mas que queimasse. Sirius iria esperá-la ali, sozinho, queimando.

Avistou-a. Marlene andava apressada com o caderno contra a camisa. Contra os seios. Sirius revirou os orbes e quase gemeu.

Ele deveria estar ficando louco, mas não. O Black queimava. E a sentia queimando.

Marlene dirigiu um olhar de canto e se aproximou, sem romper o contado com aqueles que eram cinzas e enevoados. Ela sabia bem o porquê, sentia em sua medula. Observava nas reações, nos sussurros e suspiros quietos.

Era desejo.

Ela tocou o antebraço de mangas arregaçadas e tocou também o sentimento tão forte que apertava seus pulsos, que o fazia morder o lábio daquela forma tão...tão convidativa. Viu a parte superior de seu peito subir e descer mais rápido. Marlene viu o que havia por dentro da blusa aberta , quatro obscenos botões desatados. Quatro, para provocá-la, pois eram muitos, mas não o suficiente. Nunca era.

"Vem comigo." Aproximou-se da orelha e sussurrou, respirou. Ela arrepiou.

"Para que?" Olhou inquisidora para o Black impaciente, que brincava com alguns fios de cabelo em na curva de seu pescoço.

"Porque eu quero." Sirius fitou seus olhos. Marlene sentiu o desespero e ficou na ponta dos pés somente para murmurar, provocar, pois era isso que ela fazia.

"Não foi isso que eu perguntei."

Ela sorriu, mordendo o canto da boca.

"Para que eu não fique louco." Ele respondeu irônico. Pegou a mão pequena entre as suas morenas. O caderno caiu, mas nenhum dos dois dera atenção.

Correram com passos abafados até o final do corredor vazio, as ondas de calor só se faziam aumentar. Corriam ardendo até o armário de vassouras mais próximo.

Abriram a porta com a mesma urgência. Mas não fez barulho, para eles não rangeu.

Sirius segurou-a pela cintura, levantando o tecido branco. Passava-lhe as mãos, apertava a barriga magra, sentia seu corpo arrepiar-se como se fosse partir-se ao meio de tão frágil. Mirou a boca, procurando consentimento, encontrou vontade.

Marlene era a tortura. Aproximava-se lentamente, alongando o momento e todas as possíveis expectativas, respirava sem fôlego e o mirava com os orbes azuis, escuros de desejo. Mordeu o lábio inferior.

Sirius não aguentou. Queria ela toda, cada pedaço deveria ser só seu. Queria –a ali mesmo, quebra-la contra a parede daquele inferno abafado. Sempre seguiria suas vontades.

Beijou-a. Espremeu-a contra a parede do cubículo, suas mãos passaram pelos botões do uniforme sem a menor piedade, como fumaça espalharam-se por toda a parte. Retiravam a blusa de seus ombros , enquanto a boca vagava por seu colo. Subiam a saia enquanto a boca gemia, pois seus dedos já não conheciam a palavra "calça", ou "botões".

Sirius fitou-a intensamente, só não a despindo com os olhos, pois já o fizera com suas mãos.

"Eu não te mereço."

"Mas sou sua."

Beijaram-se.

Estava quente demais naquele verão.

N/A: Essa fic não é sobre romance, é sobre os desejos de Sirius Black. Eu não resisto ao Sirius! Espero que tenham gostado!

Reviews?


End file.
